


Science in the New World

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Windsorcon 2017 Drabbles [1]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humans, Orcs, Original World, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Jarka's patience is tested.





	Science in the New World

Even with spells and potions, so many of the stranger's – the human's – questions were incomprehensible. It wasn't the words, but the ideas, that were alien. Their counting and testing and recording of everything was tiresome, all the more because Jarka knew they couldn't just crush them and take their power. 

First he would learn how they thought, then he would learn to direct them. The Blood Tribe would be unstoppable.

But it was hard to be patient when Leslie Moncrief asked for the third time how he knew it was _really_ the ancestors who guided him. He gritted his teeth.


End file.
